Minigun
Real Minigun Cropped.png|Minigun In Menu. Minigunn!.jpg|Minigun Equipped. Minigunheld.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. MinigunSideview.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. Mingun1.jpg|Minigun Leaked In Picture From The Facebook Page. iminigunearned.jpg|Minigun As Final Prize! Minigun as seen in game.jpg|Minigun As Seen In-Game. The Minigun is a weapon that was released during the Salute Our Troops Update. Overview The Minigun is an automatic weapon that can only be obtained by completing Tier 15 of the Salute Our Troops Event. The Minigun was first seen when the developers posted a picture during Week 4 of the Summer Camp Event on the 24th August 2014. It was located behind the Howitzer Gun. It's name was unknown up until it's release on 29th of June 2015. Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon's Damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only ONE bullet, and it can kill a player in about 13-15 bullets, more or less. The Minigun has the fastest time to kill at mid-close range of all automatic weapons. It shreds enemies in less than a second on close range. It has a huge clip, the biggest in the Game alongside the Proton Gun. Its rate of fire is great too, around 15.5 bullets per second. The Range is mid-long range, although it is best used at mid-close range. Its Accuracy is fairly good when standing still. However, even when you are moving, most of your shots will hit your target despite the crosshair getting larger when you are moving. One thing about this heavy weapon, is its Agility is remarkably fast. You can strafe while shooting to dodge the Flare Gun, and win the fight! So, you can really choose either to Run And Gun or Camping. You just have to start shooting right when your crosshair turns red. It is best to use it at mid close range. As Agility is not the problem here, you might want to consider a Health boosting gear to stay alive for a longer time. Accuracy boosting gears are also a good choice. A fine weapon to have, and a fierce competitor to the Siege Cannon. Guides Here's a page on how to use the Minigun effectively. Have enough of this one? Click here. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High Damage per bullet * Exceptionally good Accuracy, with a slightly big crosshair. It gives some chance to get headshots * Very powerful at mid range to close range * Very big clip * Very easy to use * Fast Agility for a heavy weapon 'Disadvantages' * Long reload time * At long range, it deals less Damage. * Hard to obtain. * Many players says its a noob weapon because it requires barely any skill to use * Cannot be obtained after Event (except buying 2015 Top Event Weapons for ). Video Trivia * This weapon is the only weapon that is expected and known to the players before its official release. This might be due to the 'leaked' picture. * The picture might be a teaser from the developers to hint to the players about its future release. * This is the second weapon to have 200 bullets in its clip. The first one is the Proton Gun. * This is the first event weapon have 200 bullets in a clip. *This weapon is based on the M134D Minigun, which runs on a power source in real life. *Interestingly, the''' Minigun''' in this game has no power source. * The Minigun fires at 14.8 rounds per second, making it one of the guns with the fastest rate of fire. * This Minigun '''is an exclusive weapon which can be won after completing the Salute Our Troops Event. * Interestingly, while reloading, a funny grumpy sound Is heard from the player twice, once while reloading and the other after reloading is finished. * The '''Minigun outclasses the Siege Cannon in Agility and Accuracy as the Siege Cannon's crosshair will turn extremely wide (like the one of the Blunderbuss) when moving. * Strangely, the Minigun's speed is higher than its other cousins Siege Cannon and Heavy Machine Gun even though they're all heavy weapons. * Strangely, the Minigun's barrel doesn't rotate first when firing, and will not rotate in any way. In real life, minigun barrels rotate at a very high speed first, then starts shooting. * This item was brought back in the 2015 Top Event Weapons Pack . * This is the second heavy weapon to be available as a main event prize (first is the Dragon's Breath Cannon). See also * Heavy Machine Gun * Siege Cannon * Armed Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons